The present invention relates generally to band saws and more specifically relates to a novel drive arrangement for an endless flexible saw band.
Band saws of the type with which the present invention is concerned include an endless flexible saw band trained about at least a pair of pulleys or wheels mounted for rotation on spaced parallel axes. One of the pulleys about which the saw band is trained is power driven and drives the band by frictional engagement between the periphery of the wheel and the inner surface of the band. The frictional engagement is either the metal saw band to the metal periphery of the pulley or the pulley is provided with a rubber tread on its periphery. In the typical band saw the power is supplied to the driven pulley by an electric motor or other suitable prime mover through a series of pulleys and at least one belt. Because the saw band is running on the periphery of the driven pulley, an extra pulley, mounted on a shaft common to the driven pulley or integral with the driven pulley, was employed to receive the belt from the motor pulley.